A Day Not As Typical As All
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: ¿Serán todos los días así de los chicos en un hotel? No soy buena con los Summarys. One-Shot


**Otro de mis One-Shots, quise hacer algo divertido ^^ tal vez no sea chistoso pero... ¡ah! no sé xD**

_

* * *

_

_¡Dioooooooooooooos!_ – creyó haberse caído a las congeladas aguas del Polo Norte - _¿¡Qué te pasa!?_ – exclamó

_Perezoso…_ – contestó burlesco Georg – _Ya, ¡Levántate!_

_¿¡Como se te ocurre lanzarme agua a las 5:00 de la madrugada!?_ – vociferó de vuelta

_Tu siempre nos dices que nos levantamos tarde… cuando son las 6:30 de la madrugada_ – contestó con énfasis – _así que... te hice despertar con anticipación_ – sonrió

_Georg…_ – agregó Gustav haciendo sonar los dientes. Georg puso el balde en su cabeza y logró esquivar la almohada que le lanzó con toda la fuerza

_Apunta bien_ – rió levantando un poco el balde y sacándole la lengua, Notó que Gustav tomó otra de sus almohadas para golpearlo, comenzó a correr escapando del ataque, pero lo único que logró… es que una pared detuvo su paso, chocando tan fuerte que incluso hizo sonar el balde, con una audible vibración

_No es necesario que me digas que soy un poco estúpido_ – añadió Georg con el mundo dando vueltas cuando se deshizo de la fuente.

_Muy estúpido diría yo…_ - corrigió Gustav alzando la ceja, a esto, solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación como si estuviera borracho.

Sin darse cuenta, se tomó 2 horas en vertirse… hecho esto, el sol ya había salido del este y se dirigió al comedor a preparar su desayuno pero primero llevaría su ropa a la lavandería y en el pasillo se llevó una sorpresa

_¡Aaahhhhhhhhh!_ – gritó al ver que Tom se interpuso en su paso con una posición, digamos, de karate – _otro loco más…_ – se dijo rodando los ojos

_Buenos días, Gustav_ – contestó volviendo a la posición normal del ser humano, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado

_Buenos días…_ - gruño por lo bajo – _me voy a la lavandería con esta ropa_

_¿Por qué?_ – preguntó Tom

_Para lavarla_ – contestó extrañado

_¿Por qué?_ – volvió hacer la pregunta con tono infantil

¿Cómo que 'Porque'? ¿Será por que esta sucia? – contestó alzando una ceja

_¿Por qué?_ – siguió

_Ya, deja de repetir tanto lo mismo_ – respondió alzando la mirada al techo

_¿Por qué?_ – volvió hacerlo. En los ojos de Gustav se lograba notar la furia, cosa que Tom no se percataba

_Tom… me estas fastidiando_ – respondió mostrando los dientes

_¿Por qué?_ – continuo con una inocente sonrisa

_Sal de mi paso… Ahora_ – contestó agregándole énfasis a la última palabra

_¿Y porque?_ – prosiguió, Tom ya tenia que salir de ahí, no notaba como los humos les salían por sus oídos, ya le estaba creciendo un infierno en su interior

_Sigues con eso y te dio la paliza de tu vida…_ - concluyó formando puños debajo de la ropa que cargaba.

_¿Y…porque?_ – y su fin llegó, Gustav exclamó que hasta en Japón creyeron escucharlo, lanzando toda la ropa hacia arriba y sobresaltando a Tom, quien estaba en shock a causa de ese escándalo

_¡Te la veras conmigo!_ – agregó Gustav rojo como un tomate por la furia que contenía, agarró una lámpara y le quitó la funda - _¡Corre por tu vida si no quieres morir ahora!_

_¡Gustav quiere asesinarme!_ – gritó Tom asustado como bebe - _¡Que nadie se interponga en su paso si no quieren que cometa un terrible genocidio!_ – y la batalla de salvar su alma comenzó. Georg, quien se encontraba en el umbral de su cuarto aun no recuperado por su idiotez cometida, observaba atónito la increíble escena que se desarrollaba en el living del cuarto en la cual se hospedaban. El lugar estaba hecho un manicomio con dos locos que corrían como maniáticos de un lado a otro saltando sillones, mesas… el monstruo que residía dentro de Gustav tomó tanta fuerza que agarraba cualquier cosa que estuviera a sus paso para lanzarlo a su presa.

_Yo no pienso pagar el desastre que están dejando…_ - se dijo Georg antes de encerrarse en su pieza.

Parecía una verdadera casería de pájaros, se veían plumas de las almohadas rodeando el lugar, todo esto hizo sacar a Bill de su dulce sueño que experimentaba

_¿¡Pero quien es el que hace tanto escándalo!?_ – exclamo Bill malhumorado saliendo de su cuarto con su aspecto mañanero.

Como respuesta recibió un 'suave' almohadazo en su cara lanzado por Tom sin este ultimo percatarse que le llego a su hermano.

_¡Tom! Ten mas…_ – recibió otra vez el mismo regalo, por cierto, de la misma persona. Tom corrió en dirección a su habitación casi noqueando a Gustav al cerrar de un portazo.

_¡Cobarde!_ – grito a Tom

_¡Demonio monstruoso!_ – devolvió gritando de la misma forma, Gustav puso los ojos en blanco, y recogió la ropa para llevar a donde lo tenia propuesto

_Mi querido hermano… ya me vengare_ – se dijo a si mismo Bill con tomo amenazante antes de encerrarse a su pieza.

* * *

_¡Mi gorro!_ – exclamo asustado Tom lanzando los miles de gorros que traía en su maleta - _¿¡Donde esta mi gorro especial!?_

_No grites tanto que mi cerebro esta hecho liquido por mi golpe_ – dijo Georg con un pañuelo frío puesta en su frente.

_Necesito encontrarla…_ - respondió indirectamente

_Gracias por preocuparte de mi estado de salud_ – contesto sarcástico antes de abandonar el lugar.

_No creo que hayas querido hacer una fiesta con tus gorros_ – insistió Bill entrando al cuarto

_No… lo que pasa es que abrí la maleta y explotaron todos_ – agrego irónico

_Ah, bueno… lo que sea_ – continuo rodando los ojos - _¿Busca tu apreciado tesoro?_

_Si, ¡Si!_ – contesto tomando a su gemelo de los hombros - _¿Dónde esta?_

_Digamos que lo quiero hacer volar…_ - respondió sonriente alzando una ceja

_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_ – pregunto confundido

_Nada…_ - interpuso nervioso y ansioso

_Dime lo que quieres hacer con ella_ – dijo acercándose mas a Bill con mirada desafiante.

A la velocidad de la luz salio Bill de la habitación seguido por su hermano, quienes corrían como policía y ladrón por los pasillos de hotel, el menor de ellos iba carcajeándose esquivando todo lo que se interponía a su paso dejándolo como obstáculos para el mayor. Bill en vez de cuando dirigía su mirada hacia atrás para verlo y en una de esa vio a alguien en su dirección provocando que su grito lo hiciera sobresaltar

_Hare una llamada para que los paramédicos vengan a recoger a estos maniáticos gemelos que se les escaparon_ – se dijo Gustav recogiendo su ropa que se le cayo cuando Bill casi choco con él

_Siento que recorrí el mundo entero_ – dijo Tom agitado llegando a la azotea del edificio

_1, 2 y 3 ¡A volar gorrito!_ – exclamo divertido Bill lanzando el gorro de Tom al vacío

_¡Noooooooooooo!_ – sonó como si alguien iba hacer algo malo contra algo suyo y así fue. Vio como su gorro terminaba flotando sobre la piscina que tenia el hotel. A la misma velocidad con la cual Bill escapo llegó al primer piso y como todo un salvavidas lanzarse al agua en su rescate

_Si fuera yo… estaría días flotando sobre el agua_ – se dijo Bill al ver salir Tom de la piscina

_¡Tonto!_ – le grito su hermano mayor

_Lo hice por venganza_ – contesto triunfante Bill

_¿Por qué?_ – pregunto confundido y enfadado a la vez

_Por responderme dos veces con un golpe de almohada_ – respondió cruzando los brazos

_Oh… lo siento_ - respondió con gesto teatral - _¿Quieres un abrazo?_

_No Tom, ni se te ocurra_ – agrego alejándose – _no lo hagas_

_¡Ven acá!_ – Tom corrió a abrazarlo como toda madre a su hijo. Bill lo recibió cuando regresaban al cuarto y que Georg se interpusiera en su paso sin dejarlo con salida.

* * *

El resto del día fue igual, peleas, bromas, golpes, e incluso estuvo a punto de desarrollarse un enorme conflicto bélico dentro de un lugar tan pequeño producto de que Bill sin querer rompió una cuerda del bajo de Georg y como arma uso las baquetas de Gustav, este tomando la guitarra de Tom y por ultimo, él tomo nada mas que el micrófono de Bill.

_Parece como si se me hubiera explotado la apéndice_ – dijo Bill sobándose el lado derecho de su cadera donde tenia una gran hematoma a causa de que Georg le enterró una de las baquetas.

_Ojala te hubieras muerto_ – intervino Georg enfadado, a quien Bill lo miro con mirada de inofensivo

_Soporte mucha estupidez hoy_ – dijo Gustav levantándose del sofá – _me iré a dormir. Buenas noches chicos_

_Buenas noches_ – respondieron a coro

_Yo igual_ – finalizo Georg sin aun poder caminar bien

_En este caso que me iré también_ – dijo Bill quien lo acompaño Tom – _quiero cantar un rato_

_¡No por favor!_ – dijo Tom como suplica - _¡Pobre de las criaturas que habitan en este mundo!_

_Si hablaban de mí… gracias_ – agrego Georg desde su cuarto

_¡Cállate!_ – exclamo Bill

_¡Cierra la boca tú también!_ – grito de vuelta Tom

_Paren los 2 o provoco una matanza_ – advirtió Gustav desde su cuarto

_¡Buenas noches!_ – gritaron los gemelos antes de encerrarse

_¿¡Que les dije que mi cerebro!? Dios, creo que voy a quedar idiota_ – voficeró Georg

_Eso es de nacimiento_ – respondió a carcajadas Bill

_¡Gracias!_ – respondió irónicamente antes de silenciarse.

Cada uno por su lado rezaban que cuando el sol se pusiera en su lugar no sucediera lo mismo que antes, alguna otra estupidez… pero eso empezó antes cuando de la nada comenzaron todos alegar por los fuertes y molestos ronquidos de Gustav.


End file.
